The Kingdom Keepers
by Khigerr
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] She's always there for me... She was the one who always cared. There's no other way to say it. I...I love Kyoko. Sure, she's reckless, and makes stupid decisions. But, that's why...why I love her. Her goofiness. That signature grin. YURI.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Kingdom Hearts. KH belongs to Square Enix and Disney. **

**Author's Note: Hiya! I'm HeartlessOrNobody! This is my first fanfic. Don't go easy on me with the reviews just because I'm new. I need the constructive criticism to make my fanfics better! Anyway, it's yuri. Girl x girl. Don't like it, don't read! Rated M for possible lemon in later chappies! Read and review pwease!**

** Pairings: Slight OCxOC  
**

Arm in arm, two girls wandered down the halls of Kingdom High, a boarding school for girls. The two were new students, looking for their class.

"...Akemi... We should ask for directions..." the girl said, sighing.

"Yeah...NO. You know that's not how I roll! Kyoko, how long have you known me?" the said girl asked.

"Since 3rd grade." she sighed once again, as Akemi sped up.

"Exactly. Now, we will find our class!" she grinned, with her shoulder-length, dirty blonde hair flowing behind her. Tripping over her own feet, she successfully hit her face hard on the tile floor. There was a flash of pink and white stripes.

"Omigosh, Akemi! Are you alright?" a concerned Kyoko helped her best friend up, blushing from the panty-shot she just received.

Akemi shrugged. "Ya know... I'm starting to think asking for directions is not such a bad idea." she giggled, and Kyoko joined in.

_She's always there for me... She was the one who always cared. There's no other way to say it. I...I love Kyoko. _

Akemi stood back up, dusting her skirt off. She looked at Kyoko with a goofy grin, blushing. But, she wasn't smiling. Instead, Kyoko's golden orbs were fixed on her knee. Akemi looked down, and saw a cut, blood slowly seeping out. Kyoko looked up at Akemi.

"Come on, we're going to the nurse." she sighed, grabbing her wrist.

_Sure, she's reckless, and makes stupid decisions. But, that's why...why I love her. Her goofiness. That signature grin. _

Kyoko sighed out of no where. "Huh? What was that for?" Akemi stared at her with beautiful brown eyes.

"Just thinking about how stupid you are."

"Aww! You're thinking of me! I knew it! You love me!" Akemi exclaimed. Kyoko's face began to turn red.

"Pssh, of course not! Who could love an idiot like you!" she looked at Akemi, who was flashing that grin again. Kyoko averted her eyes to the ground, her brown fringe covering her eyes.

Suddenly, Akemi burst out laughing. Kyoko joined in, as they arrived at the Infirmary.

She wiped a tear from her eye. Akemi opened the door. "Whew! Okay... Kyoko, go on to class without me. I'll catch up." she grinned once again. Kyoko's smile faded immediately.

"But..."

"What? Are you scared of being by yourself or something? Need me to hold your hand?" Akemi flirted openly.

"No.. See you in class..." Kyoko said quietly, walking off without a hug.

Kyoko walked down the silent hall, after getting help from a teacher. As she approached her class, the bell rang. Students rushed out of doors, chattering loudly. Kyoko stood in the middle of it all, all alone.

A girl with auburn hair, and blue eyes noticed Kyoko. "Hey, Namine... See that girl there?" she called to her friend. A blonde haired girl, also with blue eyes, turned around, and nodded.

"Yeah... What about her?" the said girl asked.

"She looks new. Come on, let's go." she closed her locker, as Namine followed obediently. Kyoko noticed the two approaching her.

"Hi! Are you new?" the auburn haired girl perked up. Kyoko nodded slowly. "I'm Kairi, and this is my girlfriend, Namine!" she smiled.

_Aww, they're dating. They look like a cute couple..._ Kyoko thought, and began to imagine her and Akemi. Her thoughts were interrupted by Kairi.

"So, what's your name?"

"Oh, I, umm.. I'm Kyoko..."

Namine smiled. "Do you need a tour? We have a free period next, so we could show you where all your classes are."

Kyoko nodded. "Okay, great! But, umm.. Could we wait for my friend? She should be here soon.." Kyoko looked around for Akemi.

Fifteen minutes later, Kyoko looked down sadly. The halls were empty, except for the lingering girls who also had a free period.

Kairi spoke up, placing her hand on Kyoko's shoulders. "Kyoko... I don't think she's coming..." her voice was soft.

Arms were thrown around Kyoko's neck. "Guess who!" a voice shouted. Kyoko slipped out of her grip, and turned around. She had the same grin.

Akemi.

**A/N: Sorry if it's short. Next chapter will be longer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Namine and Akemi get a little OOC... Enjoy!**

** Pairings: Slight OCxOC **

Kairi spoke up, placing her hand on Kyoko's shoulders. "Kyoko... I don't think she's coming..." her voice was soft.

Arms were thrown around Kyoko's neck. "Guess who!" a voice shouted. Kyoko slipped out of her grip, and turned around. She had the same grin.

Akemi.

**Kyoko's POV**

I bear hugged Akemi. She still had that stupid grin, plastered on her face. I looked at her knee, which now had a bandage on it.

"Man, the nurse put this stingy stuff on my knee, and it burned like hell! Then, she put a Band-Aid on, and gave me two Jollyranchers. Want it?" Akemi asked me, holding out a blue raspberry Jollyrancher.

I laughed. "Like ya have to ask." I took the candy from her soft hand, and unwrapped it. I turned to Namine and Kairi. "Now we're ready for the tour."

"Did you two get a schedule?" Namine asked.

Akemi reached into the pocket of her shirt. "Yup! We have the same classes." she handed Namine the paper.

"...What a coincidence... We have all the same classes.."

"Well, that just makes the tour easier! Let's go!" Kairi beamed.

"That's chemistry, our next class. Our teacher is awesome. We call her by her first name, Aerith." Kairi pointed to a door. Akemi and I peeked inside. We saw a beautiful woman with brown hair, drawn back in a thick braid, tied with a pink ribbon. She had emerald green eyes. In her gloved hands, was a testing tube. The liquid inside was as green as her eyes. "Sounds fun!" Akemi grinned, as we moved on with the tour.

We stopped at another classroom. "Here's geometry. Aqua, our teacher, is really nice. Just don't forget to do your homework... I learned that the hard way.." Kairi sighed. I looked in the room, seeing a woman with blue hair and eyes. Her hair was short, just above her shoulders. She wore glasses on the tip of her nose.

Namine looked at the time. "Free period ends in 15 minutes. Well, we have the same classes, so just follow us around."

I smiled. "Thank you, Namine and Kairi."

"Yeah. I would totally give you both a Jollyrancher, but... Yeeeah..." Akemi looked down. We all laughed, but Kairi stopped suddenly.

"And, there's the bitch of the school... Larxene..." she groaned. I turned my head, and saw a girl with short blonde hair, and green eyes. The hall grew quiet, as she walked past.

"Well well. If it isn't my little Namine. Have you decided to dump Kairi yet?" Larxene asked with a smirk.

Namine shook her head. "Nope. I love her. And, even if I did break up with her, I would NOT go to you." Namine barked.

Larxene turned to look at Akemi and I. "Hmph. We got ourselves a pair of newbies here. What's your name, sweetheart?" she asked me, lifting up my chin.

I didn't say anything. I just glared at her with hate in my eyes. I opened my mouth to say something, but someone else did.

"Get. Your. Hands. OFF. OF. HER." Akemi growled. Larxene let me go, and looked at her.

"Ooh, a toughie. You're just my type." Larxene reached her arm out to her chin, but Akemi grabbed her wrist. "What?! You dare to touch me without my permission? You really ARE a toughie." she smirked.

"If you come within five feet of me, I'm kicking your ass." Akemi let Larxene's wrist go, and grabbed mine instead. The bell rang, and we headed for Chemistry.

"Aerith, we have two new students." Namine said. "Hi! I'm Ms. Gainsborough, but call me Aerith. Introduce yourselves to the class." Aerith's voice was soft. Akemi and I walked to the front of the room.

"I'm Akemi!" she gave her stupid grin.

"I'm Kyoko!" I smiled as well.

We found somewhere to sit in the back. We were next to two other girls. One had wavy brown hair, and green eyes, and the other had short black hair, like Aqua's, and blue eyes. The brunette discreetly placed a note on the desk. Akemi looked at me, then at the other girls. The brunette made an O with her hand, and the other girl made an X. The note read:

**X: Hi, I'm Xion! **

**O: Hiya, I'm Olette! **

I let Akemi read it, and I turned to Xion and Olette. I smiled, and they smiled back.

"Okay, class. Since we have two new students today," Aerith began. "we will go over the safety rules...for the 6th time this year..." she ended with a sigh. The whole class groaned in response. "Most of these rules are obvious...but I better go over them.."

**1. Always wear your safety goggles. **

**2. Always wear your safety gloves. **

**3. NEVER attempt to drink or touch the chemical. **

**4. DO NOT fool around. **

**5. Have fun. **

"Aaand, with that, we'll be starting!" Aerith smiled.

Akemi and I put on our safety goggles. "Whoooa, Kyoko, look at this powdery stuff!" she whispered to me, holding up a box. She began to pour it into the beaker.

I grabbed her wrist. "What the hell are you doing?! You tryin' to kill us?!" I looked her in the eyes. But all she did was grin. I let out a soft laugh. "...Idiot."

**A/N: I know nothing about chemistry, so I'll most likely skip over the rest of this class. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Haii! Here we are for chap 3! I FINALLY GOT A REVIEW! Thank you, TheTwilightThing, I now love you and your soul forever. Aaaaaaanyway, on with the chapter!**

**Pairings: OCxOC **

Time flew by, and the bell rang. Chemistry was over. "Goodbye class. See you tomorrow!" Aerith smiled, waving at students. Her next class quickly filled the room back up.

Kyoko and Akemi quickly gathered their stuff. "Aww, noo.. We're gonna be late!" Akemi whined. To make it even better, she once again tripped, receiving another face-plant. No panty-shot, sadly.

Aerith's class stared at her. No one even offered to help. Kyoko sighed, placing her things back on the desk. She kneeled over, helping Akemi. "Reeeeeeeal smooth." Kyoko let out a soft laugh.

Akemi, now with a red face (from embarrassment and the face-plant), picked up her last few notebooks, and pens. She laughed at her remark. Kyoko stood up, setting Akemi's books on the desk, and offered a hand to her best friend.

Akemi gladly took it, as Kyoko quickly pulled her up. Their faces were inches from each other's. The redness died down, but immediately returned to Akemi's face. Both of their eyes widened. Kyoko's cheeks turned a light shade of red. Brown orbs stared into golden ones. No one dared to move. The room was so silent, you could hear a tree fall... ten miles away.

_...Why can't I move?! I just keep staring at her like a lunatic!_ Akemi shouted in her mind.

_Stop staring! She definitely thinks I'm crazy!_ It felt like it had been twelve decades, but Kyoko forced herself to move. She picked up her things, waiting for Akemi.

They walked out of Chemistry, still blushing. Once out in the hall, they simultaneously let out a huge sigh. They delayed class for five minutes.

"Damn it... do you remember where Geometry was?" Kyoko turned to her, still tomato red, friend. Akemi's eyes widened again. She looked at Kyoko, and slowly shook her head. They once again sighed.

After getting help, the two arrived, with thirty minutes left. Kyoko and Akemi stood there, in silence.

"Well? Open the door! You're the one that made us late anyway." Kyoko groaned. Akemi stared at her, then sighed, and opened the door. Everyone turned and glared at us.

"Umm...hello. Are you two lost?" Aqua asked.

Akemi shook her head. "No, we're new students...we _**HAD** _two guides, but they left us, so. Yeeeah." Aqua looked at them for a few seconds.

"Alright! Introduce yourselves!" she added with a smile.

Kyoko and Akemi walked to the front of the class, once again having to introduce themselves. "I'm Kyoko." she smiled widely, attempting Akemi's grin.

Akemi stepped up, grinning. "I'm Akemi!"

They took their seats right next to Kairi and Namine. Akemi turned to Namine. "_Thaaaanks_ for guiding us..." she whispered angrily.

Namime slowly turned to her. "Sorry... Blame this one." she pointed to Kairi, who was listening intently to Aqua. Namine nudged her, and turned her head.

"Huh? Oh heyyyy guys..." Kairi said nervously.

"Yeah. Hi. No worries. You _totally_ didn't leave us halfway across school. We didn't get lost." Akemi growled, sarcasm in her voice.

"Oh. Well, that's good! You certainly don't need us anymore!" Kairi waved her hand, laughing a little.

**End of Geometry**

Akemi and Kyoko followed closely behind the two girls.

"Okay, I understand you don't wanna get lost again, but can ya **STOP** breathing down my neck!?" Kairi asked, as they backed up.

"Lunch is next, right?" Kyoko asked.

"Yup! FOOD TIME!" Akemi grinned, while Namine shook her head.

"Actually, we go to our lockers first."

"Aww, no food time." she frowned. "Yet."

Kyoko was a bottom locker, two to the right of Kairi. Akemi was top locker, right next to Namine.

"Whoa... I feel so...so... AWESOME!" Akemi smiled, shoving all of her books in her locker, whilst standing on her tippy-toes.

Kyoko glared at Akemi. "So what, you're a top locker. Not a big deal." she said, spinning her lock. Everyone was finished at their lockers, and the halls started clearing out. After her 3rd attempt, she still failed to open it.

"Need help?" Akemi knelt down, as she nodded. "What's your combo?"

"Uhh... I.. it's 24-12-8." **(A/N: Haahha, thats my locker combo XD dont break into mah lockah! There's nothing to be stolen but books. Now that I think about it, BREAK IT INTO MAH LOCKAH!)** Akemi moved closer to Kyoko, in order to be in front of the locker. Their legs touched. Kyoko shivered from the feeling of her legs.

Akemi's unruly, dirty blonde locks brushed against Kyoko's cheek.

"...8... There ya go!" Akemi turned to Kyoko with a grin.

Kyoko grabbed Akemi's wrists, and pinned her to the locker next to her own. "Kyoko, what the he- -" Akemi started, but was interrupted by a kiss. Her eyes widened. She began to kiss back.

After what seemed like forever and 6 weeks, Kyoko pulled away slowly. Her face became red.

She let Akemi go, and scratched her head nervously. "Sorry... I just had to do that..." Kyoko wouldn't look Akemi in the eyes, she knew she just ruined a great friendship. "I shouldn't have done that..."

"No... I'm glad you did." Akemi grinned, as Kyoko looked up. Akemi placed a hand on her shoulder, pulling her in for another kiss.

After they pulled away, Akemi sighed happily, "**BEST FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL EVER.**"

They stood up, as Namine and Kairi shared a quick kiss. Kyoko and Akemi's fingers intertwined, they walked towards the cafeteria.

**A/N: Sooo... I like this chapter. A lot. Theres a lot of fluff, but me likes. **

**Akemi: She didnt know what intertwined meant. She had to look it up. Hehe, idiot. **

**Me: Ya know, I have the power to kill you in the next chapter. **

**Kyoko: You better not! **

**Me: I have the power to kill you too... *sigh***


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Namine gets a little OOC again... By the way, I love Larxene! But, I don't mean to bash her. Haven't done a disclaimer in a while. Kyoko, take it away!**

**Kyoko: HeartlessOrNobody does not own Kingdom Hearts. KH and all its characters belong to Square Enix and Disney. Am I done now?**

**Pairings: OC x OC**

_Our lips touched. We kissed. Oh. My. Gosh. Can't believe that just happened. _Akemi thought, as they walked down the hall. _Can't believe I'm actually holding her hand! _

Akemi tightened her grip, as she blushed. She blushed even more when Kyoko turned to look at her.

"Akemi? Is something wrong?" she asked.

Akemi tried to speak, but nothing came out. She let out a huge sigh, as her blush went away. "No. Everything is perfect." Akemi turned to Kyoko, grinning.

As if it was her cue, Larxene turned the corner. "Ohh, hey toughie. Haven't forgot about me, have you?"

Akemi let go of Kyoko's hand. "Did you forget about that five feet thing? You are currently 59 inches away. One more inch, and- -"

Larxene stepped closer. "...Ya know what. You're really pushin' my buttons here." Akemi growled.

"Akemi... Don't do it. She's not worth it." Namine sighed.

"Yeah. Come on, 25 minutes of lunch left. What happened to food time?" Kairi asked, looking at a clock.

"I'm not worth it, Nami? I'm not...worth it? If I'm not worth it, then why did you have a crush on me in 8th grade, huh, Nami?"

**(A/N: They're all 16 years old, in 11th grade. Kthxbai.)**

"DON'T CALL HER NAMI!" Kairi shouted.

"Larxene, I had a crush on you, because I thought you were cute. But, once I got to know you, I realized that you were nothing, but a cold, heartless, BITCH. You were then, and you are now." Namine stated quietly.

Larxene gasped. "What, are ya shocked to hear the truth?" Kyoko asked, smirking.

Larxene stormed off, muttering, "...I'm not cold...I'm not heartless...I'm certainly not a...a...bitch...".

"Yeah, you kinda are." Akemi called after her, as her stomach rumbled. "FOOD TIME!"

**After Lunch**

"MAN, I'M STUFFED! Aaaaaand, that ice cream though.." Akemi sighed. "What's it called again?"

"Sea salt ice cream." Namine stated, as they walked towards their next class, Reading. **(A/N: Lulz, I didn't know if I should have called it English, or naaaah, so I just went with reading.)**

"Like, it's salty, but sweet!" Kyoko giggled. "Akemi, you have some ice cream on your cheek."

"...Really? I'm too lazy to get it. Kyoko, be a dear, and lick it off."

Kyoko's eyes widened. "I'm sorry... What?"

Akemi repeated herself, while Namine and Kairi laughed.

"Not funny, guys! Kairi, what would you do if Namine asked that?!" Kyoko asked, glaring at the auburn haired girl.

"I would gladly do anything for my Nami. Except break up with her." Kairi laughed at the last part, wrapping her arm around the blonde's waist.

"Come on, Kyoko... Just do it..." Akemi groaned.

She sighed, and leaned closer to Akemi. Her face turned red, as she quickly licked her cheek. The taste of sea salt ice cream made her smile.

"...there... Happy now..?" she asked quietly.

Akemi turned to Kyoko, nodded, then grinned. She threw her arms around her neck, kissing her.

Kairi pretended to look at her wrist. She tapped it. "Alright, lovebirds. Come on, we're gonna be late." she smiled.

Kyoko and Akemi pulled away, and smiled at each other, their faces still inches away. Kyoko took this time to see how beautiful Akemi was. Messy dirty blonde hair, always topped with a distinguishing headband. Today's was lime green. Dark brown eyes, with a few freckles on her nose.

Akemi was a few inches taller than Kyoko. She had small shoulders, skinny arms, except they had a little muscle. She was curvy, but not too curvy. She couldn't be nothing more than a C cup, while Kyoko was a B cup. **(A/N: Poor thing. Must suck being so small XD)** Her legs were long, and her calves were proof that she was athletic. To her, Akemi was the definition of perfect.

Akemi raised her eyebrows a few times. "I'm hot, aren't I?"

Kyoko pushed her away, laughing. "Yeah. Yeah, you are."

They once again intertwined their fingers, continuing on their way.

**A/N: So, I hope you guys like this chapter! I think this is my favorite now. But, I can't really say that since this fanfic is so early in development. 140+ views! You guys are awesome. 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, I don't feel like making up names for teachers, so I think I'll skip their classes. Plus, the most important stuff happens on the weekends, in Chemistry and Geometry, during lunch, and in their dorms, like this chapter. Their schedule looks like this:**

**Sexual Education**

**Free Period**

**Chemistry**

**Geometry**

**Lunch**

**Reading**

**Geography**

**P.E.**

**They chose Sex Ed. Also, I realized I never said what their uniform looks like. White/Black collared shirt, optional black/white/gray sweater, white/black skirt, black knee/thigh length socks, and any kind of shoes. Akemi wears lime green high top Converse, and Kyoko wears black high top Converse.**

**Akemi: HeartlessOrNobody doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, or its characters. Square Enix and Disney does. She only owns Kyoko and I. **

**Pairings: OC x OC**

**Akemi's POV**

Reading and geography were a blur, and all I can remember is Kyoko and I having to introduce ourselves again. But, as we rushed out of Geography, I realized why I zoned out.

P.E.

I personally love P.E. Especially dodgeball.

Namine, Kairi, Kyoko and I walked to our lockers. "Hey, Namine?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"What do you guys usually do in P.E.?"

"...well... We play volleyball, basketball, tennis, softball, dodgeball, and on rainy days, the coach usually lets us do whatever we want."

I heard what I needed to. Dodgeball. I nodded, smiling. "Okay, thanks."

We arrived at our lockers. I put in my combination, 27-15-9, and placed my books in my locker. I reached to the top shelf, grabbing my gym clothes. I had a choice between a black shirt, a white shirt, black shorts, and white shorts. I chose the black shirt, and white shorts, while Kyoko chose the opposite.

Kyoko and I stood in the girls' locker room. I began to slide off my shirt.

"...Akemi..."

I looked at Kyoko. "What's up?" I asked, still taking off my shirt.

Kyoko's face was turning red. "I...I don't feel so...comfortable changing in front of all these strangers..." she basically whispered.

"Hey, at least they're girls." I laughed, throwing my shirt on the bench, leaving me in an orange tank top, and my black skirt. But, that didn't seem to help. "Fine, do this." I put the shorts on, then pulled my skirt off. "There. Easy as that! You're wearing a tank top, right?"

Kyoko shook her head.

"Oookay, then stand behind me, and put on your shirt." I sighed, as I slipped on my shirt.

"Okay, girls. Today, we're gonna start out with five laps around the gym."

Most girls groaned, but Kyoko and I smiled. Kyoko wasn't as athletic as me, but she was close behind me. She can run the same speed as me, if not, MAYBE a little faster.

Kyoko and I did that with ease. We didn't even break a sweat.

"Alright, today we're gonna play some dodgeball."

I looked at Kyoko, and grinned.

"Catch-ins allowed, no blocking, and have fun!"

**Kyoko's POV**

Akemi and I were the only two left, against... Kairi and Namine.

"You two would be the only ones left, huh." Akemi laughed. We met up at the half-court line, and shook hands.

"No...mercy." I smirked, turning to Akemi, who grinned. Namine nodded, while Kairi smiled also.

Akemi and I threw six or seven dodgeballs over their side to give them an advantage. "Ehh, we didn't need those anyway."

I took a deep breath, and gave a thumbs-up. Akemi threw the first ball, and it landed right in front of Namine.

"Damn it." she growled.

Namine threw a ball, and it went right past my shoulder, hitting the wall with a _thud_.

_Hmm, Namine's stronger than I thought! _I threw the ball at Kairi, and it hit her on the knee.

Kairi dropped the ball, and walked by Namine. "Good luck, Nami."

**Narrator**

The four girls walked together down the hall. "Man, I can't believe you got me out, Namine!" Akemi exclaimed.

Namine shrugged, and laughed. "Neither can I!"

Kyoko had won the dodgeball game.

"Heh.. Hey, what's your dorm number?" Kairi asked.

Akemi once again pulled a paper out. "280."

"Wow. We're literally right down the hall from you. 274."

"Hmm... Awesome! So, we can basically stalk you." Akemi said with a grin.

"Yes. You can totally stalk us." Namine laughed.

**After Dinner**

Kyoko and Akemi walked into their dorm, with Namine and Kairi following behind. Inside, were two beds, with black end tables next to them. The beds had white pillows, and black sheets. When they arrived there that morning, they just threw their things on their beds, not wanting to miss anymore of their class.

"There's always spare blankets in the closet, if ya get cold." Kairi pointed to a closet. The door had a body mirror on it.

There were two dressers, crafted from white wood. They had seven drawers each, with black handles. They contrasted nicely with the black walls, and light gray carpet.

There was a flat screen TV mounted on the wall. "...Was that there before?" Akemi asked.

"Yeah, it was..." Kyoko sighed.

The bathroom was huge. It had two sinks, and a large mirror. The countertops were black, and the wood was white.

The toilet was... just a toilet. Honestly, it was a little disappointing.

The bathtub was big enough for at least four people. Almost like is was a hot tub!

There was a closet, and inside, was a shelf with towels. The body towel was black, and the face towel was white.

On the back of the bathroom door was yet another body mirror.

"Are you sure this is a dorm, and not a hotel room?" Kyoko asked.

Kairi giggled. "The administrators want everyone to have a nice stay here."

Namine wrote their dorm number down on a piece of paper, and left it on top of a dresser. "We'll come get you guys in the morning. If you need anything, feel free to ask."

"Oh, and curfew is 9:30 pm. On Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays, it's 10 pm." Kairi added.

"Got it. Thanks, guys." Akemi grinned.

Namine and Kairi waved, shutting the door behind them.

Akemi laid down on her bed, and sighed. "Well... This is it, Kyoko. 11th grade."

"I know... It's crazy... Feels like just yesterday we were two goofy kids in 6th grade..."

Akemi smiled, and nodded.

"Well, it's 7:30. Let's put our stuff away, so we can maybe hang out a bit." Kyoko turned on the light, and closed the curtains. The sun was setting, causing the sky to look like cotton candy.

**8:50 pm**

The two girls just finished putting all their stuff away.

Akemi pulled our her phone, a gold iPhone 5S. Putting in her passcode, 1014, she went to Instagram. "Hey, Kyoko, come here."

Kyoko reluctantly waddled over to her. "What?"

Akemi quickly kissed Kyoko, catching her by surprise. She took a picture of them. "Hey, Kyoko, this means we're dating, right?"

Kyoko, blushing, nodded.

"Our couple name is... Kyemi!"

The caption for the picture was, "And, finally... Kyemi is born! 3 #Kyemi"Akemi tagged her.

Kyoko stared at her phone, a Samsung Galaxy S5 **(A/N: I WANT IT SOOOO BAAAD)**. She was tagged in a photo, people were commenting things like, _Aww, took you guys long enough! _And, _Boo yah! khigerr owes me twenty bucks! _**(A/N: Lulz, that's my Insta. Follow if you want :P)**

"AKEMI! Why would you do that!?" Kyoko tackled Akemi, and they landed on the bed. They wrestled with each other, until they got tired.

Panting, Akemi sighed. She lifted her head up, kissing Kyoko. The kiss was more passionate this time, and Kyoko opened her mouth, allowing entrance for Akemi.

Their tongues wrestled, like they did moments earlier. Breathless, they pulled away, leaving a trail of glistening saliva.

"I..I love you." Kyoko somehow managed to say.

Akemi smirked. "I love you too. Now, how about round two?" she asked, rolling over, so she was on top.

Kyoko blushed, as Akemi left kisses on her neck. She stopped when she met her shirt. Akemi pulled it off with ease, and Kyoko's entire face was red.

She wore a pink lace bra, decorated with white hearts. It was one of those bras that clasped in the front.

The cool air in the room touched Kyoko's skin, making her shiver. Akemi sent kisses down her chest, to the clasp. She looked up at Kyoko with a questioning look. "Can I?"

Kyoko sighed, and shook her head. She sat up, with a frowning Akemi on her lap. "After this, you can." Kyoko smirked, taking off Akemi's shirt, and tank top.

Akemi wore a white and lime green striped bra, that also clasped in the front. It was obvious that her breasts were bigger. Kyoko sighed. "You're too cute, Akemi." her voice no longer sounded innocent. It sounded... seductive. It definitely turned Akemi on.

Akemi kissed Kyoko, as she laid back down. Kyoko tangled her fingers in Akemi's hair, while Akemi felt Kyoko's small, plump breasts.

Kyoko moaned into her mouth, which turned Akemi on even more. _I can't take this anymore... She's driving me crazy... _With a swift motion of her hand, Akemi unclasped the bra.

Kyoko shivered, as Akemi's cold, soft hands kneaded her breasts. She broke the kiss. "Wait.. wait." Kyoko whimpered. "This isn't fair..."

**A/N: Well, that's all you get! Love you all! #Kyemi**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry it's short. Please excuse the horrible-ness. I'm terrible at writing lemons. Akemi's nickname is Aki and Kyoko's is Kyo.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH. It belongs to Square Enix + Disney**

**Pairings: OC x OC**

Kyoko shivered as Akemi's soft hands kneaded her breasts. She broke the kiss. "Wait.. wait." Kyoko whimpered. "This isn't fair..."

They rolled over, and Akemi was on the bottom. Kyoko leaned in, and unclasped the bra.

Akemi moaned loudly, as Kyoko twirled and sucked on her nipple with her tongue. She twisted her other nipple with her fingers.

"K-Kyo..." Akemi squeezed her eyes shut, her face red from the extreme amount of pleasure she was feeling.

Akemi was on top again. She took off her skirt, revealing the lace pink and white striped panties. Kyoko noticed the wet spot, and smirked.

Kyoko took off her skirt and panties, as Akemi took off her own.

"...you sure are moving fast with this..." Akemi blushed.

"It's just... I've dreamed of this moment since 9th grade... Am I going too fast for you?"

Akemi shook her head. "No, it's just a little surprising. Thought I'd be the one doing this!" she grinned.

Kyoko giggled. "69?"

Akemi nodded, as they shifted into the 69 position.

"Wow..." Kyoko stared at Akemi's glistening womanhood.

"I know... It's ugly, don't stare..." Akemi whispered.

"It's not ugly, it's beautiful. I said wow, because you're so wet. It's almost like you came..." And with that Kyoko dug in, causing Akemi to cry out in pleasure.

Akemi thrusted her tongue as deep as she could into Kyoko. She moaned into Akemi's pussy, and she did the same in Kyoko.

Akemi stopped. "Ky-Kyoko! I'm...I'm.. gonna cum!" she shouted, as she came all over Kyoko's face. She greedily cleaned her up.

Akemi was breathless, but she wouldn't stop until she satisfied her partner. She pumped two fingers in and out. She added another finger, receiving short, loud moans.

"I'm... cu-cumming!"

Akemi quickly took her fingers out, and lapped up her sweet cum.

They shifted, so that Akemi's head was on Kyoko's chest. "Hey..."

"Hmm?" a tired Kyoko asked.

"Let's take a bubble bath together, okay?"

The two girls, now clean, climbed into Kyoko's bed. For most of the bath, they were making out.

Kyoko was wearing a bright pink bra, visible through her white tank top. She also wore light pink fleece shorts. They were short enough that, if at the right angle, you can see her turquoise panties.

Akemi wore a black bra, and a baggy, lime green V-Neck. She had on black shorts that stopped at mid-thigh.

"Hey, Aki." Kyoko yawned.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Kyoko fell asleep with her head on Akemi's chest.

_It's crazy... She was so naughty and seductive just then... Now, she's... innocent again... _Akemi fell asleep, her mind replaying the events of that night.

Akemi woke up, seeing a blurry, yet beautiful girl. "...Angel?"

"Pssh, no, silly! Mornin' sleepy-head!" Kyoko laughed, stroking Akemi's dirty blonde locks.

Akemi sat up, and threw her arms around Kyoko's neck. She smashed her lips against the brunette's. "I love you." she whispered in her ear.

**A/N: I know, I know, it was short. Anyway, I know the lemon was terrible, since it was the first one I've ever written. But, hope you guys liked it. **


	7. Chapter 7

Akemi woke up, seeing a blurry, yet beautiful girl. "...Angel?"

"Pssh, no, silly! Mornin' sleepy-head!" Kyoko laughed, stroking Akemi's dirty blonde locks.

Akemi sat up, and threw her arms around Kyoko's neck. She smashed her lips against the brunette's. "I love you." she whispered in her ear.

The digital clock read 7:36 am, Kairi and Namine would be coming by at 8.

Kyoko plopped back down on the bed. She wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist. "So, how did you sleep?"

Akemi laid back down. "Great. These beds are so soft, it was like I was on a cloud." she sighed, turning over so she faced the brunette.

"I know, right? Ya know... You talk in your sleep." Kyoko smiled sweetly.

Akemi felt a blush creep onto her cheeks. "I...I do? What was I saying?"

"It was hard to understand, but it was like, _Mmmm... you taste so sweeet... More...More... Ahh, cocoa..._" she imitated Akemi.

"Oh. Um." Akemi nervously scratched her head.

"It's okay, I dreamed about you, too." she giggled, blushing slightly.

Akemi smiled. "So, how long have you been awake?"

"Since about 7 am. I was so bored. I wanted to watch TV, but I didn't wanna wake you up." Kyoko laid her head on Akemi's chest.

"Aww... Well, I'm starving, so let's get ready to go to breakfast." she ruffled the brunette's hair.

Kyoko wore all white, and Akemi wore a black shirt, and white skirt. Her headband was bright red.

"Aki, ever heard of a brush?" Kyoko asked, staring at Akemi's hair.

"No, what's that?" Akemi played dumb, as they walked out the door.

"Hey, you two." Namine and Kairi smiled.

"Hey!"

"How did you two sleep?" Kairi asked.

"AAAAAMAZING~" Kyoko sang.

"Yeah, it's like we died, and went to Heaven. Feels like you're sleeping on clouds!" Akemi sighed.

"Yup, that's one thing I love about this place."

"Come on, let's go eat!" Kyoko perked up.

Namine, Kairi, Xion, Olette, Kyoko, and Akemi sat down at a table. Kyoko noticed a girl holding her tray, having no idea where to sit. It must have been her first day. She had brown hair, and green eyes. She looked energetic, and ditzy.

"Hey, you!"

The brunette turned towards Kyoko. She waved her over. She reluctantly walked up. "Yes?"

"Wanna sit here?" she asked, pointing to an open seat, next to Olette. The girl nodded happily.

"So, what's your name?"

"I'm Selphie Tilmitt." she gave everyone a warm smile.

They introduced themselves.

"So, is this your first day?" Xion asked.

Selphie shook her head. "No, I was here yesterday, too. But, I just didn't know where to sit. So, I just ate in the bathroom..."

Olette threw her arm around the brunette. "Well, you're welcome here! Always and forever!"

"Here's to Selphie, our newest member of... The Kingdom Keepers." Akemi grinned, as everyone did a toast.

Their rag-tag group of seven girls was finally complete. Or was it?

**A/N: So, there's that. Hope you liked. OOOH CLIFF HANGER, KINDA. NOT REALLY. 3**

**Kyoko: I know I certainly liked that sour lemon Aki and I had last chapter...**

**Akemi: Ohh, be quiet. *blush***

**Me: Oh boy, what am I to do with you two...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Pairings: Slight OC x OC**

The group of seven parted ways, and Namine, Kairi, Akemi, and Kyoko headed to Sexual Education.

"Since I've finished my lesson, and there's 30 minutes of class left, are there any questions?"

No one raised their hand. Akemi shifted in her seat, and slowly raised her hand.

"Akemi?"

All eyes in the room were on her, making her feel even more embarrassed and shy. "Umm... Can you, uh, explain...about the...69 position.."

"What would you like to know?"

"A-Anything you can tell me..."

"Two people align themselves, so that each person's mouth is near the other's genitals, simultaneously performing oral sex."

"What's oral sex?" Kyoko blurted out.

"Oral sex involves the stimulation of the genitalia of a person by another person using the mouth. Cunnilingus is oral sex on a girl, and fellatio is on a boy. Kissing and licking other parts of the body are not considered oral sex. Any other questions?" No one spoke up. "Okay, you can talk and be on your phones for the rest of class."

Kyoko turned to Akemi. "Aki~" she sang.

Akemi turned, and Kyoko threw her arms around her neck. "Kyo!" Akemi exclaimed. Kyoko kissed her, forcing her tongue inside.

"Free period!" Namine sighed, as the four walked out of Sex Ed.

"So, what do you guys wanna do? We've got an and hour and fifteen minutes to do...what?" Kairi asked.

Akemi shrugged. "Kyoko and I have to finish unpacking, since my eyes were glued to the HD TV. We would do it after dinner, but my eyes will probably be glued to the screen again, so, we'll catch ya guys later."

The lie was pretty convincing, since it sounded like something Akemi would actually do. Kairi and Namine waved, as they walked away.

"Aki, why'd you lie?"

"I hope you're ready for round three!" Akemi picked Kyoko up bridal-style, carrying her to their dorm.

**A/N: I know, I know, it's short. But, there's a lemon in the next chapter waiting for you and...**

**Kyoko: YAY! AKI AND I GET TO HAVE S - -**

**Akemi: Seriously, be quiet. **

**Me: LET ME FINISH! As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted... And I know it may seem like it's too soon for another lemon, but I need to get better at writing them.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Toned the lemon down a little, and it kinda turned into either a very sweet lemon, or a very sour lime.**

**Pairings: OC x OC, Slight Kairi x Namine**

"So, what do you guys wanna do? We've got an and hour and fifteen minutes to do...what?" Kairi asked.

Akemi shrugged. "Kyoko and I have to finish unpacking, since my eyes were glued to the HD TV. We would do it after dinner, but my eyes will probably be glued to the screen again, so, we'll catch ya guys later."

The lie was pretty convincing, since it sounded like something Akemi would actually do. Kairi and Namine waved, as they walked away.

"Aki, why'd you lie?"

"I hope you're ready for round four!" Akemi picked Kyoko up bridal-style, carrying her to their dorm.

Kyoko laid on the bed, blushing, as Akemi stripped her, leaving her in a bright pink bra and turquoise panties.

_It's time for me to be in charge. _Akemi thought, as she grinned. She began to suck on Kyoko's neck, but she pushed her away.

"No, Aki... It'll leave a mark... Do it where people won't notice..."

Akemi took off Kyoko's bra, exposing her small mounds. Kyoko gasped, as Akemi sucked on her nipple. She moved her panties aside, and slowly inserted two fingers, then three.

"I'm...I'm..." Kyoko moaned. Akemi quickly pulled her fingers out, tasting her partner.

"...What the fuck?! Why'd you stop?!" Kyoko whined.

"Because, I don't want you to cum and have to take another shower."

Kyoko sat up, and pouted. Akemi pounced on her. "But, it doesn't mean we can't make out."

**Meanwhile**

Kairi and Namine leaned their head up against the dorm.

Moans and gasps could be heard.

A voice was heard. "I'm...I'm..." It sounded like...Kyoko. "...What the fuck?! Why'd you stop?!"

"Because, I don't want you to cum and have to take another shower." another voice was heard. "But, it doesn't mean we can't make out." Sounded like Akemi.

Kairi turned to Namine, who's eyes were wide. "Kai..."

Kairi grabbed Namine's hand, and they walked into their own dorm.

Kairi gently pushed Namine to a wall, kissing her passionately. Kairi pulled Namine closer, by her waist. The blonde slid her hand's up her shirt, feeling her breasts. Kairi moaned, and broke the kiss. "Nami..."

**A/N: I KNOW, IT'S REALLY SHORT! I wrote 4-10 in two days, okay... To me, if feels like a lot of words. Chapter 10 will be longer. I promise. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: No joke. Best chapter yet. **

**Pairings: Slight Kairi x Selphie, OC x OC, Kairi X Namine**

Akemi sat on her bed, watching the brunette get dressed. "Damn.."

Kyoko looked up from putting her bra on. "What?"

"It's just... You're so damn sexy... If I had realized this before, we would've been dating in 7th grade!" Akemi looked Kyoko up and down several times.

She had long brown hair that stopped in the middle of her back. Her golden orbs were like the sun; bright and beautiful.

Kyoko's breasts were small. She wasn't the curviest girl in the world, but she wasn't a stick, either. But, that's why Akemi loved her. She wasn't perfect. No where near it.

Kyoko blushed, smiling. "Thank you, Aki."

"Welcome, beautiful." the blonde pulled Kyoko onto her lap. She let out a little squeak. "Damn it, Kyo! Why are you so fucking cute?!"

Kyoko shrugged.

_What the hell, she even shrugs in a cute way! _

She pouted. "Can I get dressed now?"

"No." Akemi growled playfully, as she kissed her.

The couple walked out of their dorm, while Kairi and Namine walked out of theirs. "Oh, hey guys!"

"Hey, you two! Have fun...unpacking?" Kairi asked.

"Not really. Akemi's eyes were still glued to the TV... I had to threaten to hide the remote six times, but we got through it."

Namine laughed. "Well, let's get to class."

**Lunch**

Xion and Olette's lunch was a different period. Selphie sat next to Kairi this time.

Kairi stared at Selphie's face. "Um, is something wrong, Kairi?"

"AHA!" Kairi shouted, startling everyone. "I KNOW YOU! It's been bugging me all day! We met before! I was like... six or something! You lived in Destiny City, right!?"

Selphie nodded slowly.

"We were best friends! But, you moved away!"

_Six year old Kairi laid back on the warm sand of Destiny City's beach, watching puffy, white clouds go by. "The sky's so pwetty.."_

_Seven year old Selphie sighed. "Yeah, it is. Kairi, I needa tell you something." she sighed once again. "I'm moving."_

"_What! Where!?" Kairi shouted, sitting up._

"_Some place called New Twilight City." Tears formed in the corners of her eyes, but Kairi was already sobbing. "Kai, I'm sorry. I promise I'll come back."_

"_Pwomise?" _

"_Promise." Selphie wiped her own tears away, then did Kairi's. They pinky-promised._

Tears formed in Kairi's eyes, but Selphie wiped them away.

"I'm here now. No need to cry."

Namine didn't mind at all. _It's just two childhood friends reuniting. No big deal. But, I swear, if that girl tries anything, I'm breaking her back._

Namine watched them reminisce, and catch up. Akemi noticed this, and tapped her shoulder. Namine turned around, her back facing Kairi and Selphie.

"Hey, are you getting jealous? They're just talking. It's not like they're kissing." Akemi whispered.

"Yeah, I know. But, I just can't help feeling like Selphie's gonna make ONE wrong move, and I'll be at her throat."

"Namine, calm down. Kairi wouldn't let that hap - -" Akemi stopped, staring behind Namine's head, causing her to turn around.

Selphie and Kairi were kissing, like Namine didn't even exist.

That did it. Namine leaped for Selphie's neck, knocking over plates. Kyoko's eyes widened, as Namine and Selphie tumbled over.

Selphie let out an ear-splitting scream, as she hit the floor. The cafeteria was too loud for anyone to hear her. Namine pinned her down.

"YOU GOT GUTS, KISSING MY KAI LIKE THAT!"

"What?! You've got to be kidding me!" Selphie exclaimed.

Namine slapped Selphie. Hard. "I SAW WHAT YOU DID!" she shouted, as she began to throw aimless punches.

"Nami, wait." Kairi said quietly.

"Stay out of this, Kai!"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! SHE KISSED ME!" Selphie shouted, kicking Namine off her. She stood up, now with a bloody nose, and a red mark on her cheek.

"DON'T BLAME KAI!" Namine stood up.

"Nami, wait."

"Kairi, please! Stay out of this!"

"NAMINE, I DID KISS HER!"

Everything stopped. Time, talking. Namine's heart.

"..What?"

"I...kissed her... I don't know why... I just...did.." Tears flowed down Kairi's face.

Selphie, now with a red mark on her cheek, and a bloody nose, sighed. "See, I told you. I have a boyfriend, anyway. **(A/N: Tidus. DUHHH.)** Why would I lie when I just met you?!"

"Sorry Selphie."

"I'm sorry..." Kairi sobbed repeatedly.

Namine shook her head, wiping a tear away. She ran out of the cafeteria, sniffling.

"Nami..."

Akemi, Kyoko, and Selphie followed after her, but Kairi stayed. She placed her head down on the table, and sobbed. Namine was her life. And, she had really screwed up when kissed Selphie. She made a huge mistake. It wasn't an accident either. _Nami's never gonna forgive me. I can't say it was an accident. __**I**__ kissed her. What excuse is there for that?_

Kairi sulked until the end of lunch. Kairi felt tapping on her shoulder.

"Kairi?"

"What?!"

"Kairi, I saw Namine crying in the hall, are you alright?" It was Aerith.

Kairi still didn't budge. "Yes, I'm fine."

Aerith just sighed. _Obviously something's wrong. _

Namine sobbed into her pillow. Kyoko sat at her side, while Akemi tended to Selphie's nose.

"I just don't understand why she did it!" Namine cried, muffled by her pillow.

_Man, Namine's really taking this hard... I should've taken the blame. _Selphie thought, as Akemi handed her a tissue.

"Hold your nose with this."

"Namine, we hafta get to class. We'll get back to you after, okay?" Kyoko stood up, patting her on the back softly.

Namine nodded into her pillow. "Thanks guys. You're the best..." she sighed, sitting up to give everyone a hug. "Selphie... I am SO sorry for slapping and punching you.."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm like that with girls that Tidus, my boyfriend, talks to."

Namine laughed a little. "Thanks again.." she placed her head into her pillow again. 

Namine's cries turned into sniffles. The dorm door opened, and she expected to hear Kyoko, Akemi, and Selphie. But, instead she heard feet shuffling, then a sound. The sound was like someone plopped down on a bed. A huge sigh was heard. Namine knew that sigh anywhere. It was Kairi.

Namine lifted her head from her pillow, to see Kairi face down on her bed. _Good. I can leave without her noticing. _Namine slowly stood up, and made her way for the door.

"Wait."

"Why should I? YOU kissed her. It was no accident."

"I know, but I've liked her for a long time. I know that I'm dating you, but it felt like I wouldn't be able to let Selphie go if I didn't do it."

Namine sighed, and leaned up against the doorway, her back to her. "Kairi, are you truly sorry?"

"Yes, Namine. I can't live without you. My life would be hell. You'd end up dating Larxene, and she'd rub it in my face.."

"Wait, wha? Who said I would date Larxene?"

"Remember? The kiss?"

"Yeah, but she kissed me."

"Yeah, but you didn't break the kiss. In fact, you kissed back. I forgave you though. I just...don't understand why you can't forgive _me_." Kairi sighed, sniffling.

That was true. Namine kissed back, and even _enjoyed _the kiss, but Kairi still forgave her. "I don't know, I still need to think. Come on, let's get to class."

_Close enough. At least she's talking to me now..._ Kairi got up, wiping her tears and followed Namine.

_Okay, maybe not close enough. She's not talking anymore.. _Kairi grabbed Namine wrist. "We need to talk."

The bell rang, making them late. The halls had cleared out, which was a plus.

"Get off of me!" Namine growled, but Kairi didn't let go. She was about to repeat it, but a loud sound stopped her. "...What was that?!" The sound repeated itself.

Gun shots.

"Come on, we gotta be quiet. Let's find a place to hide." Kairi whispered, running as fast, yet quiet as they could.

Kairi frantically checked doors, but each one was locked. "...We're gonna die!" Namine began to sob, but Kairi covered her mouth.

They found a supply closet, and got inside. It didn't have a lock, so they had to block it.

The closet was small, causing Namine and Kairi to press up against each other. "I'm sorry..." Namine whispered repeatedly.

"No, it's not your fault." Kairi kissed the blonde's head.

"Yes, it is... If I had just forgiven you, we wouldn't be stuck in this damn closet! We'd be much safer in a classroom..."

"Shh, it's okay..."

"No, it's not! I forgive you, Kairi! I love you so much. If we don't make it out of here, I want you to know I've always loved you."

"I love you, too. And, we WILL make it out of here." Kairi quickly kissed Namine, and pulled out her phone.

She had four texts, and six missed calls, all from Akemi.

**A: HELP ME, I'M IN THE BATHROOM BY READING. **

**A: Kairi, help! I just heard another gun shot and footsteps!**

**A: omg, someone just came into the bathroom**

**A: Its Larxene! :o I can tell by the 6 inch neon pink heels..**

Kyoko was being held by Selphie. "I need my phone! I have to text Akemi!" she whined quietly, but Selphie held her back.

"No, it's dangerous!"

Kyoko wiggled out of her grip, and crawled over to her desk, military style, getting her phone. People stared at her, but no one said anything. She instantly texted Akemi.

**K: Aki r u alright?**

**A: Yea, i'm fine. In the bathroom with larxene**

**K: Larxene?!**

**A: Yea**

She then texted Kairi, who was with Namine, and was alright. The only other people she thought to text were Xion, and Olette, but she didn't have their numbers. She texted her brother, Leon, instead.

**K: there's people shooting in my school. So fucking scared, help me big bro... :'(**

**L: Are you serious?!**

**K: YES**

Leon didn't text back, so she texted Akemi's brother, Cloud.

**K: people are shooting at my school, i'm scared shitless. **

**C: Sounds like ur in some deep shit**

**K: NOT FUCKING FUNNY CLOUD. THERE'S ACTUAL PEOPLE SHOOTING. AKEMI'S IN THE BATHROOM, TEXT HER AND ASK.**

Akemi received a text from Cloud, and Leon.

**C: Kyoko told me there's shooting at your school**

**A: There is... scared... hiding in bathroom...**

**L: Are you alright**

**A: I dunno, does hiding in the damn bathroom, standing on a fucking toilet count as alright**

Akemi slowly stepped out of the stall, startling Larxene.

"How long have you been in there?!"

"Since the first gun shot..." Akemi noticed Larxene's face was wet. She had been crying. Akemi opened her arms, and Larxene ran to her, sobbing quietly in her shoulder.

"I'm so scared..." she whispered. "I don't even know your name..."

"I'm Akemi."

"Akemi... That's nice.."

The two girls separated.

"My sister.. She's not answering. I'm so freaked out..."

Wait. Larxene had a sister?!

"You have a sister?"

Larxene nodded. "Yeah, her name is Minako."

"Come on, let's go find her."

"What?! We're unarmed!"

"Come on, you gotta have something in that huge ass purse you carry around. All I have is my phone."

Larxene emptied her purse onto the floor. A brush, mascara, eyeliner, lip gloss, six bottles of perfume, and gum.

"Hmm... We could spray the perfume in their eyes, and run."

Larxene nodded. _You know, she's actually not that mean. _Akemi thought, as she grabbed two bottles.

Akemi stuck her head out the door, looking up and down the halls. Once, twice, three times. "Halls clear." she whispered.

The two blondes made their way upstairs.

"Minako!" Larxene whisper-shouted, while Akemi kept watch. "Minako!" she called again.

"Larxy?" a small, quiet voice asked.

A girl with long, wavy blonde hair sat under the water fountain. She looked like a freshman.

The wall behind the water fountain kind of caved in, so it made a perfect hiding spot.

"_THIS IS THE POLICE. NO ONE WAS HARMED. YOU ARE NOW SAFE. PLEASE EXIT THE SCHOOL SAFELY." _

Kyoko ran into her big brother arms. "LEON!"

Akemi pounced on Cloud. "Cloudy!"

Minako and Larxene hugged.

Kairi and Namine kissed.

Kyoko turned to Akemi, smiling. "Quite an eventful second day, wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah."

The school was closed for the rest of the day, so all of the kids had to stay somewhere. Kyoko was going to stay with her brother, and Akemi was gonna do the same.

**A/N: Never mind. THIS IS DEFINITELY MY FAVORITE CHAPTER. Larxene has a nice side?! Larxene has a sister?! Kyoko is Leon's little sister? Akemi is Cloud's little sister? WHAT?! Yeah. Imma take a break from writing. My eyes hurt a lottle. It's like a little, except a lot... Chapter 11 soon! HEYHEY, WHO SHOULD LEON'S GF BE? WHO SHOULD CLOUD'S GF BE? For Cloud I'm thinking Tifa, cuz I don't want it to be Aerith. She's a teacher. Dating a student's brother sounds weird. Plus, if they got married... fngihguow. I don't know. I could make Tifa, Yuna, or Yuffie be Kyoko's sister. I really don't know. Leave your ideas in reviews. You can even make a girl up. Just gimme her name, and appearance. Leon is 24, and Cloud is 26. I wanna include Rikku, Yuna, Paine, Yuffie, Fuu... all of them! YOU COULD EVEN GENDERBEND SOME CHARACTERS! Except Roxas, I plan on doing something with him. **


	11. Chapter 11

Akemi ran into the living room, only wearing one of Cloud's shirts, and a pair of socks. All of her clothes had to be left at school.

She plopped down on the couch next to her 26 year old brother. "Hey, Cloudy!" she giggled happily, turning on the PlayStation 3.

"Hey.. Um, do you mind?" the blonde asked, as his girlfriend, Tifa, sat on his lap.

"No, you can stay. I was gonna say something, but I didn't want to be rude." Akemi laughed again.

Cloud sighed. _Damn, I gotta deal with her again... It was already hell with Rikku living here..._

"Cloud, you're a meanie. Didn't you miss me?" Akemi asked, staring into his blue orbs.

_...Did she read my mind or something?_

"Yes, Cloudy. I read your mind."

"...Of course I missed you. You're just...ANNOYING." Cloud sighed, putting emphasis on annoying.

Akemi gasped dramatically. "BET YOU WOULDN'T HAVE SAID THAT IF I GOT SHOT!"

Cloud got quiet.

"Mm hmm. Yep! I helped a girl find her sister, WHILE the shooting was still going on. YUP, I'M BOSS!"

"Yeah. You are.. Go to the park or something." Cloud groaned.

"CLOUD STRIFE. I AM NOT TWELVE ANYMORE!"

"Akemi Strife, you act like you're twelve." Cloud held the bridge of his nose, his anger rising.

"Cloud Strife, I shall go to the park." she sighed. "But, Cloud Strife, I am only twelve, so I cannot go to the park by myself. Cloud Strife, I request for you to come with Akemi Strife." she added.

"No."

Akemi began to fake cry, and roll all over the couch. "BUT, CLOUDY!" she whined.

"Akemi, you will be out on the streets if you don't shut the hell up."

"Gosh, Cloudy, you're so mean." Akemi dropped the act, pouting and crossing her arms. Then, she smirked. "Cloud, I know you're only trying to be cool in front of TIFA!" she added, as the said girl smiled.

"Oh really? Trying to be cool, eh?" Tifa asked, staring at Cloud.

"MM HMM! Cloudy's never this mean to me. I mean, he can be pretty mean, but that's just 'cause I, like, left the TV on, or something like that."

Cloud sighed. "Fine, let's go to the park."

Tifa laughed, kissing Cloud's cheek. "Let's have a picnic!"

"OOH, YEAH!" Akemi shouted, jumping off the couch. "Cloud, she's a keeper!" she laughed, sending a text to Kyoko, Namine, Kairi, Xion, Olette, and Selphie to meet at Central Park.

...

**Akemi's POV**

I wore my cropped gray tank top that had the number 13 on the front and back, dark blue jean shorts, a black jacket around my waist in case it got cold, a bright blue headband, and my lime green Converse. I still had a few clothes with Cloud, since, ya know, I lived there.

Kyoko had her brown hair in pigtails. She wore a black and white baseball tee, with a panda on the front, black capris, and her black Converse.

Everyone else was basically in casual clothing, too.

"Sooo... Cloud and I packed ham and cheese sandwiches, apples, strawberries, and lemonade. Ya know, normal picnic stuff." Tifa said, laying the red and white cloth onto the damp grass.

"Sounds delicious!"

I sat next to Kyoko, and I grabbed an apple. I bit into it, noticing that everyone else was in their own little conversation. Kyoko and I were the only ones not talking.

"So, how's being back at home for you?" I asked, as I changed the position I was sitting in, so I could stare at the sky, while I laid my head in Kyoko's lap.

"Eh, it's almost like I never left. How about you?" the brunette asked, as she finished her sandwich.

"Same. Except when Tifa's there, Cloud is like, really mean to me. Hey, after the picnic, wanna watch a movie?"

"Yeah, totally!" Kyoko smiled, causing me to blush.

"You look like a panda angel." I laughed, as she stroked my cheek.

"You look like... a beautiful blonde." Kyoko kissed my nose, making me blush even more.

…

"Okay, so we have... Paranormal Activity 1, 2, and 3, Texas Chainsaw, The Conjuring, or Insidious." I read the choices on a shelf.

"Why do they all have to be scary!?" Kyoko exclaimed, as she wrapped the white blanket tighter around herself.

"Paranormal Activity 3 is just hilarious." I said, as I took the disc out of its case. I heard Kyoko whimper. "What, don't believe me?" I turned, and stared at the girl.

"...nope."

"Well then! It's settled! We're watching Insidious!" I grinned.

"Wait wait! I believe you!"

"Mm hmm. Paranormal Activity 3 it is!" I said, inserting the DVD. I plopped down onto the floor next to Kyoko. "Hey, give me some!" I shouted, prying the blanket from her grip.

"...You're warm." Kyoko smiled, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"And you're beautiful."

"Whatever!" she laughed, and I joined in.

…

We were at the part in the movie where they were in the bathroom, doing Bloody Mary. They opened the door, and all of the furniture in the room was flying around. Kyoko squealed, and clung onto my arm for dear life, while I laughed at how unrealistic, and stupid this movie was.

I kissed her cheek. "Come on, toughen up, will ya?"

…

The movie ended, and Kyoko was fast asleep on my shoulder. I moved her so she was laying on the floor, and I laid down next to her. I stared at her sleeping face in the dim light. I kissed her nose. "Goodnight, angel." I whispered.

Kyoko suddenly wrapped her arms around me, pulling me closer. "Goodnight." she whispered back.

I smiled, and closed my eyes. "I love you."

"I...love you too..." the brunette yawned.

…

I opened my eyes slowly, and saw golden orbs staring right back at me. "Hey." I yawned.

"Morning!" Kyoko perked up, kissing me.

We both sat up, and I grinned. "Panda Angel." I hugged her tightly.

"Heh, Beautiful Blonde."

**A/N: This chapter is so cuute and fluffy. Like a unicorn. XD Panda Angel, and Beautiful Blonde. **


End file.
